The Real Kim Possible
by sumer11
Summary: Kim has been rapping latly.


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable. I also own Officer Becker and family and Faolan. **

**Well enjoy the Chapter. Please get permission if planning on using on any of my character. Please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>May I have your attention please?<br>May I have your attention please?  
>Will the real Kim Possible please stand up?<br>I repeat, will the real Kim Possible please stand up?

(Everyone but Kim stands up.)  
>We're gonna have a problem here...<p>

Y'all act like you never seen a Teenage hero before  
>Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door<br>and started whoopin her ass worse than before  
>they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)<br>It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
>She didn't just say what I think she did, did she?"<br>And Ron said... nothing you idiots!  
>Ron's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)<br>Feminist women love Kim Possible  
><em>[*vocal turntable: chigga chigga chigga*]<em>  
>"Kim Possible, I'm sick of her"<br>Look at her, walkin around savin her you-know-what  
>Flippin the you-know-who," "Yeah, but she's so cute though!"<br>Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
>But no worse, than what's goin on in your parents' bedrooms<br>Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't  
>but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose<br>"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"  
>And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss<br>And that's the message that we deliver to little kids  
>And expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is<br>Of course they gonna know what intercourse is  
>By the time they hit fourth grade<br>They got the Discovery Channel don't they?  
>"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals<br>who cut other people open like cantaloupes _[SLURP]_  
>But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes<br>then there's no reason that a woman and another woman can't elope  
><em>[*EWWW!*]<em> But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
>Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes<p>

_[Chorus: Kim (repeat 2X)]_

'Cause I'm Kim Possible, yes I'm the real Kim,  
>All you other Kim Possible's are just imitating<br>So won't the real Kim Possible please stand up,  
>please stand up, please stand up?<p>

_[Eminem]_  
>Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell his records;<br>well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too!  
>You think I give a damn about a Fannie?<br>Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
>"But Kim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"<br>Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?  
>So you can, sit me here next to Bonnie?<br>Shit, Josh better switch me chairs  
>so I can sit next to Monique and Tara<br>and hear 'em argue over who he gave head to first  
>You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV<br>"Yeah, she's cute, but I think he's married to Ron, hee-hee!"  
>I should download his audio on MP3<br>and show the whole world how you gave Kim VD _[AHHH!]_  
>I'm sick of you little girl and boy shows, all you do is annoy me<br>so I have been sent here to destroy you _[bzzzt]_  
>And there's a million of us just like me<br>who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me  
>who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me<br>and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!

_[Chorus]_

_[kim]_  
>I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you<br>things you joke about with your friends inside your living room  
>The only difference is I got the nerve to say it<br>in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
>I just get on the mic and spit it<br>and whether you like to admit it _[*ERR*]_ I just shit it  
>better than ninety percent of you rappers out can<br>Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums  
>It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty<br>I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting  
>Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens<br>And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working  
>And every single person is a Kim Possible lurkin<br>He could be workin at Burger King, spittin on your onion rings  
><em>[*HACH*]<em> Or in the parkin lot, circling  
>Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"<br>with his windows down and his system up  
>So, will the real Kim Possible please stand up?<br>And put one of those fingers on each hand up?  
>And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control<br>and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?

_[Chorus 4X]_

_[Kim]_  
>Ha ha<br>Guess there's a Kim Possible in all of us  
>Fuck it, let's all stand up<p>

* * *

><p><strong>wahahaha I had so much fun with these song stories. Well tell me what you think.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW or I'll send the real Kim Possible after you!**


End file.
